The Greater Democratic Republic of Germany
by Godwrites
Summary: How does a simple common man go from a normal man to President of a World Power in a day? This is the story of Michal von Finne, who came to reign after his cousin, Kaiser Wilhem von Busch dies. Michal von Finne was arguably Germany's most beloved, most prepared, and the greatest leader Germany had ever had. One Shot.


Date: 1851

"...The year of our Lord 1851, shows a time of greater prosperity for Germany."

His name is Michal von Finne. He was 20 at the time when he came to rule Germany. He made many allies and enemies during his reign. Was he a king? No. Was he a dictator? No. He was a President of a democracy. The only other world power with a democracy was the United States. How would a common man such as himself come into power with peace? It helps if your the King's cousin at the time of his death. Yes, Kaiser Wilhelm von Busch died young, but that does not matter now. Truly.

The late Kaiser was a smart man when it came to tactics and wartime. But did not have an ear for common folk. That, is where Michal von Finne comes into the equation. Michal was a common man, as said before, but he was a good common man, and a good leader. When his King declared war upon Austria, he signed up and instantly became a leader. A commander. The highest ranking official during wartime. Critics immediately flocked Wilhelm. But, Michal proved them wrong in battles such as the battle of Innsbruck, where he, himself, led a charge and defeated 1,000 Austrians against his regiment of 500.

About the time that the Great Kaiser Wilhelm died, he formed Germany, controlling Austria, Luxembourg, Croatia, Switzerland, Alsace Lorraine, the lesser German states, and Denmark, parts of Poland and Romania, Northern Italy and Serbia too. Iceland and Greenland were both puppets. Yes, the Germany that Michal came to power in was quite large, but he was not deterred. Michal never took chances with military or economy. He made sure people were happy while still making income. He was a great president, until 1936, his death, at 105 years old. He was reelected every four years! Military wise, Germany was number one. He had helped many countries. The United States being one during their Civil War.

In 1857, he led his German people to war against both the Netherlands and Belgium. In the end, Germany won the war, annexing both countries. In 1858, after gaining momentum from thr past war, he went to war against the United Kingdom to give Ireland her freedom and take Brtish Guyana. In 1859, he helped Portugal annex Spain and form Iberia.

In 1861, the United States was plunged into a Civil War. He declared war on the Confederacy, the rebels, and in 1863, the war was proven short, the United States annexing the Confederate States. After that war, in 1865, the United States, after just purchasing Alaska from Russia, went to war against the United Kingdom for British Columbia, which Germany helped the United States again, and freed India from their oppressors.

In 1867, he declared war against the Ottoman Empire, Wallachia and Moldavia to annex Bosnia and Serbia, to free Montenegro, Greece and Iraq and to annex the rest of the Ottomans. After, in 1870, he went to war against Persia, Kokand, Khiva Afghanistan and Bukkhara to puppet them.

After the war there, the United States told Michal he could puppet the countries in South America only, and so he did. In 1874, war was declared. However, the French would not give up Guayana, and so, Germans declared war and took the French colony.

In 1876, he went to war against the United Kingdom to help Ireland keep her freedom, and in 1877, Ireland annexed the United Kingdom, forming Great Ireland.

In 1886, the Germans gave the United States a token of friendship. A 93 meter tall statue made of copper, titled "Dame des Freiheit." or "Lady of Liberty." It took a German sculptor 10 years to finish the statue and it was dedicated in New York Harbour.

Normally, when a leader comes, there are people who despise that leader. That is exactly what happened in 1887 when, a Fascist revolt proved deadly and Michal would've been exiled or killed, had it not been for the loyalty the many more Germans showed.

In 1891, Women's Rights became a popular movement. He supported the women's pleas for making their own decisions in forms of government. He is quoted as saying, "I do believe, it was Abigail Adams who said to 'Remember the ladies.' I support women in their pursuit of rights, but just remember ladies, it is a scary world out there." In just 5 months, women had gotten the right to vote.

In 1897, a declaration of war was created by France to Germany. Michal called upon his allies in Iberia, Russia, Great Ireland and the United States, (which ironically were all democracies) versus France and Italy. After the war, France lost her islands in the Caribbean to Ireland, her islands in the Pacific to the United States, and her last colony in Africa to Russia. During the Second World War, in 1912, Michal and his allies declared war on France again, when Italy and Japan declared war back. Germany and Iberia split France into two where Italy and Japan were spared. In 1924, Italy and Japan declared war a third time, erupting into the Third World War. Germany won Italy's lands north of Rome, freed the island of Sicily. Russia took Japan's Ryukyu Islands, and the United States took Japan's islands in the Pacific. Great Ireland and Iberia did not take any lands, so they enforced the heaviest reparations of the alliance.

During the Swedish rebellion of 1930-1935, the Swedish king, Gustav V, had to hide in Germany where he was killed by Swedish assassins. In 1931, at age 100, Michal sent in 30,000 men to be wiped out by 100,000 Swedish rebels, (both Communist and Fascist). Sweden would switch from Communist to Fascist almost each day, until 1935, when Michal sent another 30,000 men, to be wiped out again. Michal's Vice President and son, Michal von Finne II, currently 65, is succeeding his Presidency.

The German loyalty to their President was high, as the German military marched from Vienna, the nation's capital, to Prague, and finally ending in Berlin, which is 676 kilometers, or about 7 hours. Where, finally in Kiel, the German Federal Navy fired 13 cannons from their Dreadnoughts into the sea to commemorate their dead President.


End file.
